This invention relates generally to computer systems and, in particular, to a system and method for automatically configuring a computer system with the configuration information of another computer.
The personal computer of today is a powerful machine that is infinitely configurable to suit the personality and tastes of the user. When first placed in service, a computer system is typically configured with default system settings (e.g., display parameters, passwords, application settings, etc.) set by the original equipment manufacturer of the computer system (hardware/software). Over time the user of the computer system will modify these default settings as well as add new applications and online services to personalize the operating environment of the computer to better suit the user""s personality, tastes, mood, etc. For example, a typical user will modify the monitor background display (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cwallpaperxe2x80x9d), install a custom screen saver, install applications, modify/personalize application settings, register for and utilize online services, and the like to personalize the operating environment of the computer system. While modification of any one of these individual parameters rarely takes more than a few moments for the computer literate to accomplish, a substantial amount of time is spent in the aggregate to make all of the modifications required to personalize a computer""s operating environment.
With the rapid advance of computer technology expanding the practical application of personal computers, coupled with a near-quarterly reduction in computer system prices, the life-span of computer systems has been effectively reduced, as consumers desire the newest hardware to take advantage of the newest software and services available. Those in the computing industry want to encourage this trend, increasing sales of new computers and associated software and services. A drawback associated with the purchase of a new computer system, given all of the time and effort spent to personalize the old computer system, is that no convenient method or system currently exists to transport the configuration information, e.g., system settings, passwords, application configurations, online service provider account information, and the like, from one computer to another. Consequently, the user is typically only left with the option of manually configuring the new computer system. In a computer running the Windows operating system, this task of manually configuring system parameters is eased by grouping a number of the more configurable aspects of the operating system within the xe2x80x9cControl Panelxe2x80x9d, wherein a user can manually configure display parameters, networking parameters, passwords, etc. While this is merely a nuisance to the computer-literate, it can be a daunting task to a large segment of the computing public, who typically resort to paying for a technician to come in and configure the system settings, application parameters and the online service accounts.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method for automatically migrating configuration information from one computer to another. Just such a solution is presented below, unencumbered by the inherent limitations commonly associated with the prior art.
A system and method for automatically configuring a computer system with the configuration information of another computer is presented. In accordance with one example embodiment, a method for configuring a computer comprises compiling configuration information from a source computer during an initial access and populating a migration file with the configuration information. Upon a subsequent access, a destination computer is modified to reflect the configuration information contained within the migration file. Thus, it will be appreciated that the present invention enables a user to automatically migrate configuration information from a first computer to a second computer, relieving the user of the time-consuming process of manually configuring the second computer.
According to one aspect of the invention, a migration manager comprising a mining agent and a configuration manager automatically collects configuration information from a source computer to populate a migration file and, subsequently, configure a destination computer system with the configuration information of the migration file. In one embodiment, the mining agent is downloaded to a source computer to collect system setting, application setting, online service provider account, password, and other operating parameters (i.e., configuration information) to populate the migration file. Once the information is collected on the client, the migration file is uploaded (i.e., posted) to a data source and a user registry is updated to denote the pathname to the migration file.
When the user subsequently accesses the migration manager using the destination computer, the pathname to the migration file is identified and an instance of the configuration manager is selectively invoked to configure the destination computer with the configuration information contained within the migration file.
It will be appreciated that the present invention represents a new paradigm in configuring new computer systems. That is, by automatically migrating the system settings and account information from one computer to another, with minimal user interaction, the present invention relieves the user of the time consuming manual configuration process, thereby improving the out-of-box experience for computer system users.